Oh, I'd Snog You Like the Muggles Do
by howlsatthemoon
Summary: With my luck, the minute I kiss you, someone will come out and find us and pull out their wand and very possibly blow me up. Now, tell me Rosie, can we snog if I'm blown into smithereens? Rose and Scorpius and...Ronald?


_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing._

(: Just a little fic before I go to bed. I thought it was bit cliché but still cute.

-;-

_oh, i'd snog you like the Muggles do the first chance i get_

His fingers snake through her pleated auburn hair, messing up the careful braid she'd created that evening. "Jerk," she laughs against his lips, clutching him closer to her. "You're just making out with me to mess up my hair, aren't you?"

Scorpius chuckles, kissing her chastely before pulling away, still holding her to him, connected at the waist. "Well, I can't have you prettier than me, can I?" he teases, pulling out the rubber bands that bound her hair completely and combing his hand through her dark red locks, smiling at the waves the braids had created.

"Remind me again why I ended up saying yes to us dating?"

"Your uncontrollable lust for me and my overall hot Scorpius Malfoy-ness?"

"Ah, you got me there." Rose grins and rubs his cheek with the pad of her thumb, leaning in to kiss him again. "We never get to snog on my front porch like all the Muggle movies," she whines, kissing his collarbone sneakily as he closes his eyes and tries not lose all maturity and control and act like the crazily hormonal seventeen-year-old boy he'd been a year ago and snog her senseless (and maybe a bit more than that?) right then and there, with her plump lips pressed firmly against his neck.

Reluctantly, Scorpius pulls away, but keeps their fingers entangled. "Well, 'm sorry if I'm more concerned with keeping myself alive for you rather than trying to make every aspect of your life just like those bloody boring Muggle movies," Scorpius mumbles against the soft, sweet-smelling skin of her cheek. "With my luck, the minute I put my tongue in your mouth, your father or your brother or worse - your mother - will come out and find us and pull out their wand and very possibly blow me up. Now, tell me, Rosie, can we snog if I'm blown into smithereens?" the blond jokes gently, stroking her hair.

Rose laughs at his melodramatics and pushes him away playfully, glancing at the dim lights peeking out from underneath the front door. "Well, you see, Scor, I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm sure I'll find some way to do it."

"Oh, shut it," Scorpius grumbles, trying to hide a smile, and failing miserably.

"Like me?" Rose whispers, wide brown eyes suddenly showing up close to his grey ones.

Scorpius captures his lips in hers, keeping them connected for a millisecond before prying themselves apart. "So much," he replies.

"Love me?"

"More than you know," he responds, his voice rough.

"Kiss me?"

The boy sneaks a nervous glance towards the front window. The Venetian blinds were shut, but orange light flooded slightly from the cracks. His stomach twisted at the thought of kissing the girl pressed flush against him, despite having done it so many times. "Well, I always said I love challenges," he sighs, "let's challenge ourselves and see if I'll be alive by the end of the night."

With that having been said, Rose laughs out loud and pushes him against the wall silently, her chocolate eyes dark with desire. Working her way up, she runs her lips along his shoulder, up his neck, along his jawline, and finally presses her lips firmly against his open-mouthed, smirking with satisfaction at the primal moan she elicits from him.

"Ahem."

At the sound of the cough Rose jumps away in a panic, stomping on Scorpius' foot as a result. "Well, it was nice knowin' ya, Rosie," Scorpius mutters under his breath before turning towards Snog Enemy Number One and waving timidly. "Ah, Mr. Weasley. Good seeing you again."

Red-faced, Ron Weasley clutches his wand white-knuckled. "_Malfoy_," he grunts carefully, "Do you mind letting my daughter out of your grasp and into my house?"

"Er, no, not at all, Mr. Weasley, sir, man, person. Er, sorry," Scorpius splutters, and hesitantly untangling his fingers from Rosie's and pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ro. 'Night, Mr. Weasley. Love you!" Scorpius begins to stroll away into the late night, and then turns bright red to match Ron's hair after realizing his mistake. He turns around to find Rose hiding a laugh and Ron blushing even harder. "Er, sorry, I mean, I love _Rosie_, not you, Mr. Weasley. Ah, not that you're not, um, lovable, or anything. I mean, I guess I love you. Uh…"

Rose's face was in her hands, her shoulders shuddering with untamable laughter as Ron rolls his eyes and waves good-bye. "Yes, I know you love me, Malfoy. Go home now, will you?"

"Bye, Mr. Weasley. Bye, Rosie," Scorpius repeats, chuckling.

Inside the Weasley house, Rose was still laughing hysterically. "Oh, shut it, will you?" Ron grumbles, crossing his arms at his daughter. "You're just jealous that your boyfriend loves me more!"


End file.
